


Стук

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Adventure, Case Fic, Codes & Ciphers, Drama, F/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Мэтт пытается найти Электру, но у судьбы (или у кого-то другого?) совсем другие планы на него.





	Стук

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-«Защитники». Смена сущности, неграфичная физиология. Отсылки к «Ворону» Эдгара Аллана По.

 

Мэтту снится зрячий сон: он в конторе, и все вокруг залито алым светом. Где-то светло-красным, где-то темно-алым, почти коричневым, черным. Красный цвет, как туман, смазывает формы: Мэтт едва может различить в нем свой собственные руки, стол, шкафы, окно, из которого льется тусклый свет, не в силах рассеять морок.  
В дверь «Нельсон и Мердок» стучат.  
Тук-тук-тук, не руками, а клювом; с той стороны двери, с той стороны жизни бьется и пробивается что-то дурное, иное, оно вот-вот разобьет рифленое стекло, и цель Мэтта — не впустить эту поганую штуковину. Любой ценой.  
Тук-тук-тук.  
Мэтт поднимает голову со сложенных рук. Он снова заснул в конторе. Со времен «Мидланд Серкл» он не может спать дома. А с тех пор, как Карен и Фогги исчезли из «Нельсон и Мердок» и, в общем-то, из его жизни, больше некому его одергивать, больше не перед кем притворяться, что вечером он идет домой спать. От красного костюма он отказался, так что теперь его бессонные ночи — это не разбитые в кровь костяшки, а бесконечные распечатки Брайлем, скользящие под пальцами.  
Только вот теперь он работает скорее не адвокатом, а частным детективом. По одному-единственному делу.  
Электра.  
Тук-тук-тук.  
За дверью — определенно человек, а не та штуковина из сна, но Мэтт все равно вздрагивает. Из-за послевкусия сна ему не хочется открывать, хоть он и понимает, что там нет ничего опасного.  
Он затягивает распустившийся галстук, берет трость и направляется к двери.  
Посетитель — даже не клиент. Почему-то он разносит рекламу каждому на лестнице.  
Тем более странно, что он слепой.

 

***

  
Рекламные листовки туров в Грецию напечатаны впустую; Мэтт не может оценить ни яркость моря, ни белый диск солнца по глянцевым фотографиям. Он только пробегается по тексту, обещающему узо, сиртаки и чистейшую воду, и с какой-то досадой выкидывает все в мусор.  
Греция. Электра, которую он ищет с самого дня падения «Мидланд Серкл».  
Он не может связать в голове жизнерадостный деревенский сиртаки с Электрой.

***

  
Тук-тук-тук.

Мэтту снова снится контора в алой мгле. На этот раз марево гуще, почти осязаемое; оно оседает на всех поверхностях, как конденсат, стекает густой глянцевой жижей по столу и стенам. Из окна не льется свет.  
Существо прорвалось внутрь.  
На приоткрытой двери, прямо над их вывеской, пристроился слепой ворон с белыми глазами, светящимися сквозь красный туман. Маленький Млечный путь в каждом его глазу. Ворон стучит по косяку клювом. Из приоткрытой двери, за которой только чернота, сквозит чем-то, похожим на смерть.  
— Когда я найду Электру? — спрашивает Мэтт.  
— Никогда! — каркает ворон. 

*** 

Тук-тук-тук.  
Это редкий случай, когда Мэтту удалось заснуть дома, но стук абсолютно такой же, как в конторе вчера (наяву), как во сне каждую ночь — сухой и дробный, будто от клюва сердитой птицы.  
Тем более странно, что в дверь стучит всего лишь Фогги.  
— Мэтт, пошли, — с порога объявляет он. — У Бретта Махоуни гаражная распродажа. Он переезжает и выставил кучу вещей перед домом. Мы же не хотим это пропустить, верно? Вдруг он продает полицейскую радиостанцию?  
— Очень смешно, Фогги, — отвечает Мэтт. — У меня и так полицейская радиостанция встроена прямо в голову. Хорошо было бы уметь отключать ее хоть на время.  
— Вот и отключим, — говорит Фогги. — Оторвемся на распродаже. Всегда мечтал узнать, не является ли Бретт тайным коллекционером фарфоровых овечек.  
Мэтт благодарен Фогги за то, что тот появился именно сейчас. Будто почувствовал, что Мэтту нужно отвлечься.

***

— Тут все гораздо хуже, — говорит Фогги. — Это не фарфоровые овечки. Это фарфоровые черепашки. Они синенькие.  
Фогги сует одну такую Мэтту в руку, чтобы тот пощупал. На спине у черепашки — черепашонок.  
Потом Фогги уносит куда-то в сторону, и Мэтт остается один, медленно трогает то одну, то другую вещь, разложенные на старой школьной парте. Его окликает детский голос.  
— Купите вот это, — говорит девочка лет десяти. — Скоро Рождество. Украсите дом. Или офис.  
Она сует Мэтту в руки гирлянду из маленьких керамических оленей. Мэтт гладит их по рельефной шерстке.  
— Какого они цвета? — спрашивает Мэтт.  
— Не знаю, — отвечает девочка. — Я слепая.

***

— Что за слепая девочка была перед домом Бретта? — спрашивает Мэтт, когда они с Фогги едут обратно на метро. — Такая вежливая.  
— Слепая девочка? — встревоженно переспрашивает Фогги. — Там не было никакой слепой девочки, Мэтт. Я бы заметил.  
Мэтт сует руку в пакет. Керамические олени едва слышно позвякивают друг о друга.

*** 

Следующие дни Мэтт спит сном праведника. Никакого стука. Ничего красного.  
Спустя полгода ворон возвращается.  
В этом сне больше нет красной мглы. Чернота из двери затопила почти все, и контора стала черной, с редкими белыми очерками мебели.  
Ворон перебрался на подоконник и силится разбить окно изнутри.  
Если ему это удастся — он впустит в комнату и в жизнь Мэтта неописуемый ужас. Мэтт пытается согнать ворона, но ничего не получается. Упрямая, злая птица.  
Ворон пробивает стекло и вылетает вон, во тьму, хлопнув раз широкими крыльями ночи. Мэтт пытается починить стекло силой мысли, как это бывает во сне: поднимаешь руку, и колотая рана в стекле затягивается. Ему надо успеть прежде, чем  _грянет_.  
Из абсолютной пустоты в комнату влетает белая голубка.  
С белыми, как Млечный путь, глазами.  
И все начинает заливать нестерпимый свет.

*** 

Тук-тук-тук.  
Мэтт просыпается в конторе и по успокаивающему нервному стуку двух сердец — большого и маленького, трепещущего — понимает, что к нему наконец-то пришли клиенты. А это значит, что работа отлично отвлечет его от всей этой чепухи со снами.  
Клиенты — полная, но, как смутно догадывается Мэтт, красивая гречанка, от которой пахнет мандариновым маслом, и ее маленький сын.  
Мальчик слепой.  
Случай простой — их незаконно выселяют из дома. Мэтт уже консультировал людей из того же квартала. Он знает, что может справиться с этим.  
На прощание мальчик дарит ему игрушечный замок, внутрь которого помещается один-единственный медный рыцарь, удивительно тяжелый в ладони.

*** 

  
Мэтт не смог бы точно объяснить, зачем он пригласил Карен и Фогги. И тем более — зачем стал рассказывать им про сны с вороном.  
— Меня больше волнуют не твои Эдгар-Аллан-По-сны, а то, что происходит после них, — отмечает Карен. — Наутро ты всегда встречаешь слепых людей, которые что-то тебе дарят? Это не может... ну, не знаю... значить что-то?  
— Что люди дарят Мэтту всякий мусор? — предполагает Фогги. — Вместо того, чтобы платить ему за адвокатскую практику?  
— Строго говоря, это не все были подарки. Это была реклама, и гирлянда с распродажи у Бретта...  
— И еще маленький замок, типа как из киндер-сюрприза? Набор мусора, ей-богу.  
— Но ворон тоже был слепым. Как и эти люди. Может, он пытается сказать что-то Мэтту во сне, а когда Мэтт этого не понимает, он, ну, пробивается как-то в реальность?  
— Карен, — громко фыркает Фогги. — Ты веришь во всю эту дьявольщину?  
— Ну, если учесть, что мы говорим с Дьяволом Адской кухни...  
— Это не дьявольщина, — внезапно говорит Мэтт. — Это стиковщина.  
— Что-что?  
— Стик. Он пытается пробиться с той стороны... только вот подарки — не от него. Я уверен, что нет! В первом сне он сказал, что мне никогда не найти Электру... Он пытается отвлечь меня, чтобы я ее не искал. А вот подарки — это послания от нее! Она хочет, чтобы я ее нашел, а Стик пытается мне помешать!  
— Мэтт, — уже по-настоящему озабоченно окликает его Фогги.  
— Кто такой Стик? — беспомощно спрашивает Карен.  
Мэтт уже садится за компьютер и открывает поисковик.  
 _Греция олени замок_  
— Мэтт, ну когда Электра пыталась связаться с тобой при помощи кучи мусора? — взывает к нему Фогги. — Она бы уж скорее прислала тебе нож-трезубец, как он там называется, или золотой браслет, или не знаю что, но зачем ей нанимать всех этих слепых и...  
— Родос, — говорит Мэтт. — Остров оленей. Там есть замок мальтийского ордена.  
Фогги всплескивает руками. Карен стискивает себе виски.  
— Только не говори мне, что поедешь туда, — требует Фогги.  
— Я — нет, — весело отвечает Мэтт. — Мы поедем все вместе.

*** 

— Мэтт, ты же не собираешься купаться в очках?  
Фогги настроен категорично.  
— Почему нет?  
— Потому что для тебя это униформа. Вроде костюма. Ты и так носишь костюмы — два костюма — слишком часто, там почему бы не забить на них сейчас? Побудь человеком хоть немного.  
Фогги просчитывается. В волнах Мэтт без очков нисколько не походит на человека; он похож на греческого морского бога, гибкого, порожденного темными водами, с подернутыми будто бы морской пеной глазами. Мэтт существует в своем собственном мире, ныряет в собственном измерении, будто в прорези мира обычного. Все вместе — его поджарое, мускулистое тело, его руки, убийственно рассекающие волны, и вот эти пенные глаза — превращает его в неземное создание, вышедшее из глубин и, возможно, могущее забрать тебя с собой назад.   
Девушки на пляже, приехавшие щебечущими стайками, обложенные разноцветными надувными трубочками для купания, зонтиками и книжками (ух ты, одна даже «Войну и мир» читает, очевидно, запуталась при покупке в дьюти-фри) заглядываются на Мэтта.  
— Фогги, намажешь мне спину? — Карен сует ему в руки крем с SPF50. Она самая бледная на этом пляже, но Фогги не сказал бы, что это ее портит. Он бы точно так не сказал.  
Когда Карен усаживается перед ним на полотенце, как Русалочка на камень у воды, изящно сложив ножки, Фогги пытается не пролить крем. И унять дрожь в руках.  
Карен старательно смотрит на море, но не на Мэтта, плещущегося в прозрачной воде у берега будто напоказ. Он тоже бледный, как греческая статуя. Фогги старается не думать, как он сам-то выглядит.  
Фогги касается шелковистой кожи Карен, проводит руками между лопаток, по кругу охватывает ее узкие плечи, стараясь легче касаться ее. Карен в бирюзовом купальнике, который странно подчеркивает нежные голубовато-зеленые вены у нее на руках. Солнце палит нещадно, и Фогги боится, что молочно-белую Карен не спасет даже чудо-крем. А она поворачивается к нему в профиль и улыбается, и ветер треплет прядь, выбившуюся из подколотых волос.   
— Тебе спину намазать? — спрашивает она.  
— Ээ... ну...  
Фогги с ужасом думает, что она будет касаться своими хорошенькими тоненькими пальчиками его мясистого тела. Но Карен перехватывает у него бутылочку и принимается за дело. Ее руки внимательные, она действует так тщательно, будто делает ему массаж.  
— У тебя плечи напряжены, — говорит Карен и разминает их как ни в чем ни бывало.  
— Спасибо, — выдавливает Фогги.  
— О боже, Мэтт! — вдруг восклицает Карен. — Фогги, ты его видишь?  
— Я уверен, что... да вон он, — говорит Фогги, указывая на самую далекую от них голову, торчащую из воды.  
— Как он туда заплыл? Его не надо спасать?  
— Уверяю тебя, в жизни не бывает ситуаций, когда Мэтта надо спасать, — отвечает Фогги, хотя даже ему не по себе. — Кроме тех, когда он ищет свою злую греческую бывшую, но, как видишь, мы и в этом провалились.  
— Может, тебе за ним сплавать? — Карен нервно садится рядом с Фогги, вытягивая шею, чтобы получше видеть.  
— Да не надо, — уверенно говорит Фогги.  
— Но он же там совсем один!  
— Дело в том, — весело начинает Фогги, но тут его голос садится, — что я не умею плавать.

*** 

Фогги правда не умеет плавать. Он барахтается на мелководье, а большей частью просто бродит по пояс, в крайнем случае по грудь в воде, и волны забрызгивают его волосы, а порой соленое попадает даже в горло, хотя он и не пытается нырять. Он не думал, что море такое сильное — глупо, правда? Куда уж ему присматривать за Мэттом. Это Мэтту бы присмотреть за ним. Фогги грустно думает, что прекрасно вписывается в толпу полноватых немолодых мужчин, которые большей частью тюленями лежат на пляже, а в воду если и отправляются, то только пешком.  
А на деле за Фогги смотрит Карен; рыбкой ныряет рядом с ним, кружится, выныривает и смеется, а то еще берет за руку и тащит пройтись вдоль берега, пробиваясь сквозь встречные волны, которые ветер гонит под углом к линии пляжа. Фогги смотрит на золотую сеточку на ногах Карен — от раздробленного водой солнца.  
— Тебе, наверное, хочется поплавать подальше, — ноет Фогги. — А не со мной ходить на мелководье.  
— Фогги, перестань семенить, — смеется Карен. — Перестань бояться моря. Оно тебе ничего не сделает. Давай я тебя научу плавать?  
— Нет! Не надо.  
Фогги не знает, что будет хуже — если он не сумеет научиться, опозорившись перед Карен, или если наглотается воды.  
— Хочешь, купим тебе спасательный круг в виде единорога? — подзадоривает его Карен.  
Фогги хмуро смотрит на парня, который вроде как плывет, свесившись с такого. Через минуту единорога уже несет в сторону открытого моря, а парень отчаянно пытается его догнать.  
— Нетушки, спасибо, — отвечает Фогги.  
Карен ныряет и отплывает на пару метров от него, а потом высовывается из воды и «фотографирует» Фогги, сделав рамку четырьмя пальцами, и нажимает воображаемую кнопку спуска затвора. Фогги хочется закрыться руками, но вместо того он храбрится, чтобы сохранить хотя бы остатки достоинства.  
— На первую полосу «Нью-Йоркского Бюллетеня», а? — спрашивает он.  
— Лучше, — говорит Карен. — В мой домашний альбом.

*** 

Фогги замечает ее первым, как ни странно. В толпе туристов выделяются ее огненно-рыжие волосы, уложенные волной, и независимый очерк смуглых плеч с безупречной осанкой. Фогги не привык видеть ее в коротких платьях, а сейчас она именно в таком — черном, типа майки с пышной юбкой выше колен, кокетливом и в то же время очень простом и взрослом. Чуть-чуть смахивает на балетный костюм. Да и на ногах черные балетки.  
Она стоит спиной к ним и фотографирует Улицу Рыцарей — уходящую вниз узкую улочку, стиснутую средневековыми домами из бежевого песчаника, вымощенную округлой галькой и украшенную готическими арками.  
Фогги думает, что за чертовщина творится. Уже две злых бывших Мэтта открыли на него охоту? А что, если из вот этого темного проулка вывернет Электра? Они с Наташей Романовой устроят разборку прямо здесь?  
Фогги косится на Мэтта. Неужели в этой толпе Мэтт не узнает сердцебиение Наташи, или как он там узнает людей?  
— Мэтт... — начинает Фогги неуверенно и одновременно берет Карен под руку, чтобы оттащить ее в сторону, если что-то вдруг начнется.  
— От нее пахнет иначе, — отвечает Мэтт. — Какие-то греческие духи с гранатовым отзвуком.  
Фогги не надо обладать суперслухом, чтобы понять, как непрошено сбилось сердце у Мэтта.  
— Ага. Понятно. А мы-то что будем делать?  
Лицо Мэтта будто подернуто дымкой. Время замирает.  
— Значит, это была не Электра, — пустым голосом говорит он.  
Фогги не знает, радоваться ему или нет. Ему Наташа кажется более предпочтительным вариантом. Почему-то.  
— Что происходит? — вмешивается Карен.  
Мэтт уходит вперед. Карен порывается последовать за ним, встревоженная.  
— Нет, нет, не ходи за ним, — Фогги останавливает ее.  
Мэтт молча берет Наташу под руку. Она оглядывается на него и говорит что-то. Мэтт качает головой.  
Они предсказуемо сворачивают в какую-то темную щель справа.

*** 

— Зачем ты меня пригласила сюда таким изощренным способом?  
— Знаешь, Мэтт, я хотела спросить то же у тебя.  
Они оба стоят лицом к морю; Наташа смотрит на мельницы в гавани Родоса, на воду, а Мэтт слушает, обоняет. Соль на волосах Наташи, но не на коже; она купалась сегодня в море, а потом принимала ванну с пеной с оливковым маслом. Но вымыть волосы забыла.  
Она отпивает воду из бутылки, и капелька проскальзывает с уголка ее губ на подбородок, на шею, томительно медленно течет по изгибам, между ключиц, вдруг ускоряется, потом почти останавливается и снова бросается вниз.  
Мэтт сглатывает. Капелька замирает в ложбинке груди, и только тогда его отпускает.  
— Я должна был догадаться, что Мэтт Мердок больше не пригласит меня танцевать, — с хриплым смешком, который ломает его самообладание, говорит Наташа, и Мэтт думает: отпускает ли его вовсе? Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь отпускал его совсем?  
— Кто-то заманил нас обоих сюда? С какой целью? — Мэтт вслушивается получше, но ничего, кроме мерного шума волн, расслабленного говора туристов, зазывных окриков хозяев кафе, приглушенных крепостной стеной, отделяющей Старый город от берега, не может уловить.  
— Ты знал, что Мальтийский Орден на Родосе состоял из сообществ из разных стран? Их называли «языками». Языки Италии, Франции, Арагона... и был еще один, особенный. Орден внутри ордена. Чистые. Их резиденцию в замке Родоса так никто и не сумел отыскать, что не означает, что ее здесь не было. А так как ты в некотором роде связан с ними, то я думаю...  
— Стик, — вырывается у Мэтта. — Он здесь был в прошлой жизни. И решил заманить нас сюда, сукин сын...  
— Я думала, он мертв, — корректно замечает Наташа.  
— Стик никогда не умирает. Он либо живет, либо ищет себе новое тело. А если здесь место его силы...  
— Ты хочешь сказать, он собирается забрать себе твое или мое тело?  
— Ни то, ни другое. Он хочет родиться вновь. Здесь.  
— И чтобы мы — что? Нашли ребенка? Усыновили? Устроили тур по родосским роддомам?  
Мэтт соображает.  
— Не знаю. Может, дело не в этом. Может, Стик просто хочет отвлечь меня от поисков Электры, сведя с тобой.  
— Это гораздо лучше, — Наташа издает еще смешок. — И что, получается у него?  
Мэтт зло поправляет очки.  
— Ребус, кстати, был дурацкий, — весело отмечает Наташа. — Древний Чистый — а вещает через головоломку для первоклассников. В советских учебниках такие были, не знаю, как у вас.  
Мэтт пытается распознать ее сердцебиение. Оно деловое, отрывистое: тук-тук-тук. Почти как стук клюва птицы по двери.  
Нет, не такое оно — не так же просто его обмануть? Наташа сдерживает сердце усилием воли, чтобы оно не трепыхалось, как голубка. Это можно заметить по неровному краю в конце удара, раз в несколько ударов.  
Может, она на солнце перегрелась? Не может же быть, чтобы Наташа, Наташа Романова, после всего...  
Мэтт вслушивается в собственное сердце. Оно подло сбивается, будто у него аритмия.  
Вот к чему приводит время без тренировок, в офисе, круглые сутки за столом.  
Наташа выравнивает свое сердце усилием воли, как самолет после крена. Любой детектор лжи она бы обманула. Но его слух лучше любого детектора.  
— Тебе снился ворон? — спрашивает Мэтт, будто это докажет, что они (все еще?) родственные души.  
— Какой ворон?  
Мэтт разочарованно качает головой.  
— Ладно, Мэтт, — говорит Наташа. — Вы с Фогги и Карен развлекайтесь, а я возьму пару дней разузнать, что Чистые поделывают здесь теперь.  
— Я могу к тебе присоединиться.  
— Нет. Они про тебя знают слишком много. Ты ученик Стика. А я все-таки в стороне, и, потом, из нас двоих я шпионка. Я сделаю все без шума. А если Сорвиголову заметят в схватке с Чистыми на тихом острове, мы дадим слишком много звону.  
— Ладно, — нехотя соглашается Мэтт.  
На прощание она без зазрения совести целует его под ухом, обдавая своими духами и еще каким-то особенным запахом, присущим ей одной, который чувствуется только у самой ее кожи. Вроде дыма от горящего дерева. 

*** 

Наташа усаживается рядом с Мэттом через два дня, когда Мэтт, Фогги и Карен ужинают на веранде кафе. На столе мусака, запеканка с бараниной и баклажанами под соусом бешамель, и пахлава, щедро пропитанная медом — ее здесь подают с огромной порцией мороженого.  
Фогги с опаской косится на Наташу, которая щеголяет в бесстыдном черном платье античного покроя и с золотым браслетом на предплечье. Вечно всех бывших Мэтта тянет на эти золотые браслеты. Карен, в голубеньком сарафанчике, с янтарным браслетиком на тонком запястье, смотрит непонимающе.  
— Карен Пейдж — Наташа Романова, — устало представляет их Мэтт. — Карен — журналист «Нью-Йоркского Бюллетеня».  
— Я читала ваши статьи, — бодро отвечает Наташа. — Мне понравилась та, про Карателя.  
Карен густо краснеет. Фогги тоже, хотя и не может объяснить, почему.  
Наташа запускает ложку в мороженое Мэтта и облизывает ее. Фогги кажется, что она издевается над ними, будто они трое скромных, благовоспитанных детей из католической школы, а она хулиганка из школы через дорогу.  
— Хотите узнать, что я нашла? — спрашивает Наташа, принимаясь за мусаку Мэтта.  
— Вперед, — Мэтт двигает к ней тарелку.  
— Всем туристам рассказывают, что олень считается символом Родоса, потому что в Средние века здесь расплодились змеи, а олени, которых привезли из Европы, змей якобы уничтожили.  
— Уничтожили как? — спрашивает Фогги. — Они их топтали, или грызли, или...  
Наташа награждает его выразительным взглядом.  
— Чистые считают, что на самом деле это аллегория. Змеи — это Рука, а олени — Чистые. Потому Чистые то и дело берут себе оленей в качестве символа. К слову, Чистые здорово обосновались на Родосе. Раньше они внедрялись в местное общество под видом части Мальтийского ордена, но теперь самая влиятельная организация на острове — вовсе не орден.  
— А что?  
— Туристические фирмы, — Наташа разводит руками.  
— Ты же не хочешь сказать...  
— Именно. Чистые имеют собственную турфирму здесь, которая заманивает на остров нужных людей, типа Мэтта и меня. Больше того, у них здесь есть собственная керамическая мастерская. Никаких амфор — в основном олени и замки. Забавно, Мэтт, что в США у них тоже есть керамическая мастерская, только они там делают не оленей Родоса и не Родосский замок, а оленей для новогодних гирлянд и диснеевские замки. То, что пользуется наибольшим спросом. Причем все эти предметы несут в себе шифры. Если поискать, внутри них можно найти дополнительное послание. В Норвегии они вяжут свитерки с оленями и закладывают шифр в количество пропущенных петель...  
— Как в «Истории о двух городах» Диккенса? — спрашивает умная Карен.  
— Свитерки с оленями? — переспрашивает Фогги, который только что чуть не подавился. — Против ниндзя Руки? Мэтт, почему ты не носишь свитерок с оленями, когда идешь ночью с ними сражаться?  
— Ты его нашла? — спрашивает Мэтт. — Шифр Чистых?  
— Ага. По номерам на оленях и замке, которые мне вручили, я составила предложение. «Чистые воды». И знаешь, что самое забавное, Мэтт? По пути сюда три человека предложили мне выпить воды. Один из них — из фонтанчика в своем дворе.  
— Я надеюсь, ты этого не сделала?  
— Не беспокойся, я та еще Аленушка, Мэтт. — Наташа гордо достает из сумки бутылку «Кока-Колы». — Пока я здесь, до воды даже не дотронусь. Но ты ведь знаешь, что я устойчива к большинству ядов?  
— Кто такая Аленушка? — шепчет Карен на ухо Фогги. 

*** 

А потом происходит... что-то.  
Мэтт с Наташей и Фогги с Карен гуляют по ночному Родосу, любуясь волшебными желтыми огоньками на лиловых в полумраке средневековых улочках, и кто-то где-то играет на скрипке, которая особенно звучит через тесные проулки крепости, будто в камерном зале... и сумерки такие прозрачные, когда Наташа вдруг стонет и сгибается пополам.  
Мэтт подхватывает ее под руки.  
— Что такое? Наташа?  
— Отравилась чем-то? — спрашивает Карен.  
— Да не могла она отравиться! — восклицает Мэтт.  
Наташа роняет сумку. Из нее выкатывается бутылка «Кока-Колы».  
Фогги поднимает ее и откручивает крышку. В ноздри ударяет такой запах, что даже Карен зажимает рукой нос и рот.  
— Как она вообще это пила?  
— Я... — Наташа давится. — Я проверяла ее приборчиком на чистоту, все было нормально...  
— Чистые воды, — говорит Мэтт внезапно, и слова камнем идут ко дну. — Приборчиком она проверяла. Стик, черт побери! — внезапно орет он. — Что тебе нужно? Что еще тебе от меня нужно?  
Люди оборачиваются на них. Наташа начинает задыхаться.  
Мэтт бросает трость и берет ее на руки. 

*** 

Наташа наотрез отказывается ехать в больницу. В итоге они сидят в номере Мэтта, все трое у кровати Наташи, и под ее руководством смешивают ей какое-то средство из флакончиков в ее сумке — в перерывах между приступами, а приступы, когда она вся дрожит и задыхается, случаются все чаще и длятся дольше.  
— Это было не для нее, — тихо говорит Мэтт. — Она не думала, что может отравиться. Она сделала противоядие для нас.  
— Для тебя, Мэтт, — поправляет его Фогги.  
Мэтт заставляет Наташу выпить противоядие. После этого ее тошнит, и она откидывается на подушку, белее простыней.  
— Мэтт, — шепчет Наташа. — Подержи меня за руку.  
Мэтт стискивает ее руку. Карен прячет лицо на груди у Фогги, и тот неловко гладит ее по волосам.  
Наташа вся в испарине. Руки у нее ледяные.  
— Как тогда, в Красной комнате... — через силу хрипит Наташа. Каждый вдох дается ей с трудом, с жутким тоненьким присвистом. — Когда мне делали операцию. Было так же больно... Свет так слепил... Свет слепит...  
Мэтт гасит все лампы, кроме одной, в стороне, над зеркалом. Он не видит, что там отражается разбитая женщина, еще утром пылавшая здоровьем, бывшая самой красивой, и поломанный слепой в очках, с плечами, придавленными тяжестью, утром плававший в море дальше всех.  
— Не оставляй меня, — просит Наташа. — Не отдавай меня им...  
Мэтт утыкается лбом в руку Наташи, которую сжимает в своих, и склоняет голову, чтобы помолиться. Он стоит на коленях у ее кровати. Другой рукой Наташа держится за живот.  
— Нам надо уйти, — шепчет Карен на ухо Фогги.  
— Мэтт, — говорит вдруг Фогги. — У нее по ногам течет красное. 

*** 

  
К утру Наташа засыпает. Мэтт — тоже, привалившись к кровати. Фогги подходит к Наташе, трогает ее лоб и руки.  
— Теплые, — говорит он Карен. — По-моему, ей лучше.  
Наташа выглядит измотанной, но по-своему мирной. Фогги задерживается взглядом на ее лице.  
Когда-то она пугала его до чертиков. Но сейчас она просто женщина, исстрадавшаяся женщина, и ему ее жаль.  
Фогги провожает Карен в ее комнату. На пороге Карен снова обнимает его, и задерживает, будто боится оставаться одна. А потом вдруг целует в губы, быстро, порывисто, как голубка, которую вспугнули.  
— Что это? — спрашивает Фогги.  
— Не знаю, Фогги. — Она торопливо вытирает рукой под носом. — Я больше ничего не знаю. 

*** 

— Никогда! — каркает ворон.  
— Мэтт, — шепчет Наташа. — Ты спишь?  
Мэтт вздрагивает, будто от кошмара.  
— Нет. Не сплю.  
— Обнимешь меня? Мне холодно.  
Мэтт забирается на кровать рядом с ней, устраивается у нее за спиной и обнимает руками. Наташа тянет его ладони к своему животу.  
— Здесь все в крови, — будто извиняется она.  
— Ничего. Я этого не вижу.  
Она тихо смеется и тут же кашляет.  
— Мне казалось, что я снова девчонка в Красной комнате, — говорит Наташа хрипло. — И меня увозят, а я ничего не могу сделать.  
— Мне казалось, я снова мальчишка. Беспомощный перед...  
Мэтт больше ничего не объясняет, но Наташа понимает.  
— Я знаю, что отец умер у тебя на руках. Что Электра умерла у тебя на руках, — говорит она. — Но я выживу. Я выберусь. Я обещаю, слышишь?  
— Я тебя не отпущу, — говорит Мэтт.  
— Совсем? — спрашивает Наташа.  
Мэтт сглатывает.  
— Только Стик мог додуматься влить древний яд в «Кока-Колу», правда? — шепчет Наташа. — Я-то ждала отравленного колодца с серебряной чашей, а они вон как сделали.  
— Я тебя ему не отдам.  
— Думаю, даже он не рассчитал, на что способен мой организм.  
— Мы уедем отсюда, как только тебе станет лучше.  
— Я не хочу уезжать, — вдруг говорит Наташа. — Это самый мирный остров на Земле.  
— Напичканный Чистыми?  
— Если не считать Чистых, то да. Ох, мне больно смеяться. 

***

Следующей ночью Мэтт выходит искупаться в последний раз. Привести мысли в порядок в прохладной ночной воде. Они уже взяли билеты на утро. Наташе лучше...  
Но не настолько же, чтобы купаться вместе с ним. Но вот она, идет к нему по песку, сбрасывая на ходу балетки.  
— Наташа, вернись в номер, — требует Мэтт, пока она снимает тоненькое штапельное платье — его треплет ветер. Наташа кладет платье на песок и придавливает камешком.  
Потом он слышит, как она идет в полосе прибоя, всплескивая воду ногами.  
— Я хочу провести последнюю ночь здесь, с тобой, — говорит она.  
— Ночью опасно купаться.  
— Ты всегда купаешься ночью. Для тебя ведь ночь... всегда.  
— Наташа...  
— Я чувствую себя даже круче, чем раньше. Будто стала более живой. Понимаешь, Мэтт?  
Она развязывает лямочки купальника. Лифчик падает на песок.  
Мэтт стоит по щиколотку в воде. Первая набежавшая волна кажется обжигающе холодной. Следующая теплее.  
Наташа стаскивает трусики, вынимает из них одну стройную ногу, потом другую.  
Третья волна кажется совсем теплой.  
Наташа подает ему руку, и они входят в воду вместе. 

***

Наташа рыжая, как солнышко. Она держит в руках белую голубку и смеется.  
Тук-тук-тук.  
Мэтт открывает глаза, все еще улыбаясь.  
— Мэтт! — орет Фогги. — Мы опоздаем на самолет!  
Мэтт шарит рукой по постели рядом с собой.  
Там гладкая, холодная простыня, и ничьего сердца не бьется рядом.  
— Мэтт! — присоединяется Карен, и они снова стучат.  
На соседней подушке лежит записка, сложенная вдвое. Мэтт раскрывает ее и пробегает пальцами по вязи неразборчивых Наташиных слов.

 _Прости, Мэтт. Меня вызвали. Мне пора.  
Спасибо за все._  

***

Тук-тук-тук.  
Мэтт открывает глаза. Он дома, и он слышит, как замерзли стекла в окне. Из-за инея они даже дребезжат чуть иначе, когда мимо проезжает машина.  
Он поднимается. Несмотря на Рождество, в его доме нет ни единого оленя: ни на гирлянде, ни на свитере. Мэтт натягивает трикотажную кофту без рисунка и босиком идет к двери.  
Стук сердца кажется знакомым, но этого, конечно, не может быть, ведь за дверью — два сердца, беременная женщина; должно быть, кто-то ошибся дверью.  
Мэтт открывает. На него с лестницы летит уличный холод.  
Он слышит духи с гранатовым отзвуком, оливковое масло и снежинки, застрявшие в ее кудрях.  
— Мэтт, — мелодично говорит Наташа. — Ты простишь, что я от тебя скрывалась? Что  _мы_  от тебя скрывались?  
Мэтту тяжело вдохнуть. Он слышит, как она расстегивает мягкое и тяжелое кашемировое пальто. Пуговицы шуршат в прорезях. А потом Наташа тянет его за руку.  
Ты ведь не могла иметь детей, хочет сказать Мэтт, но слова замирают на языке.  
Когда Наташа кладет его руку себе на живот, на непривычный для нее свитер.  
— Ты нас примешь? Это Мапон. Мапон, познакомься, это Мэтт. Твой папа.  
Маленькое сердце не сбивается — оно колотится сильнее и радостнее от его прикосновения. Колотится чисто, как будто качает прозрачную сияющую воду. А свое собственное сердце Наташа даже не пытается выровнять, и оно стучит где-то у нее в горле, когда Мэтт привлекает ее к себе.


End file.
